


Hell of a Conversation

by octobersdiary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Missing Scene, Set in 4x05, calbrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersdiary/pseuds/octobersdiary
Summary: It was those small simple moments, she thought, which made her fall in love with him. He was genuinely curious about things, and he always wanted to learn, which was very different from what she knew him would be.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hell of a Conversation

Sabrina Morningstar had a plan. Spend time with her mortal friends since she had been spending it on Hell ever since she took the throne. It could’ve been any other day but once again, the world was at the feet of an Apocalypse and the only solution was to merge with her other self to stop it. Who would they become after that? They didn’t know. So, she and Sabrina Spellman, asked for time to wrap things up as themselves. They were once, one and the same but after a crazy idea, which started all of this, instead of merging on that point, they decided to live the life they both wanted to have. 

And they did, thought it had its ups and downs. Questions of what ifs and could haves but it was also really amazing. She’s even married now. Which, she’ll admit is crazy, I mean, no one really gets married at sixteen but she was the queen of hell. She’s forever married to it, so she wasn’t going anywhere anyways. Maybe there was also the fact that no one in Hell is as hot as her husband, or at least no one alive is, but she did fall in love with him. True, he left her in a stone to die, but she soon realized that things like that were actually normal in Hell. She quickly adopted with the help of Caliban, Lucifer’s way of teaching her was just not sticking and always ended up with them arguing even with Lilith trying to mediate. With Caliban, things kinda worked out. 

They didn’t always meet eye to eye too, she’ll admit. She found herself always explaining things to him. To her surprise, he was willing to learn, even the small things. Like that one time she explained to him why she kept photos of her friends.

“But you can always go to the mortal realm and see them.” he argued.

Sabrina nodded in agreement before responding, “True but there are good moments in your life that you’d like to remember, don’t you?

He stopped to think. He seemed to have really thought it through since it took awhile for him to answer. “No my lady, I don’t think I have a memory that I would like to keep”. This made Sabrina’s eyebrows meet in the middle. “Really? Not one? Like a birthday or when you made a friend or something you did that made you or Beelzebub proud?”. He shook his head and answered finally, “Birthdays?”

“It’s the day you were born. Or in your case, when you were made. You celebrate it every year.”, she explained. This made Caliban’s eyebrows meet, like he had no idea why you would do such a thing. “Hmmm, I guess they don’t have that here in Hell.”, she concluded. “I once heard a soul talk about it. It sounded like a party but we have that here almost everyday now, so birthdays will not have much of a difference, will it not?”, he said in a manner of not asking a question but of stating things.

“Hmmm, I guess living here would take some time to get used to. Or, let’s just add that to the things we need to change things around here.”, she said. She didn’t realize she actually said what she was thinking until Caliban replied, “You are changing things around here, my queen. And as for getting used to living here, I think I can help with that,”. He was now a lot closer to her and was actually in her space. She didn’t realize she was staring at him until he said, “My lady?”. She blinked a few times as she recovered and she took a few steps back. 

He did it again, she thought. He had these moments when he would just leave her breathless. Whether it was something he said or something he did, but it was actually becoming more frequent. “Stop doing that”, she unconsciously blurted out. “Doing what, my lady?”, he asked, which genuinely sounded like he didn’t know what he did that he should stop. She took a deep breath then looked at him before answering. “Look, I don’t know if you’re aware of it or not, but stop it with the flirting.” He did not answer her or anything but he had this amazed and wondering expression on his face and after a while, he took a step back and said, “As you wish.”

Sabrina just gave him a stern nod and turned her back at him. “Your majesty?”, he said with a tone of curiosity. She just turned her head to her side but did not face him. “Hmm?”, she responded. “I still don’t understand why you keep photos of your friends.” he confessed. At this she found herself smiling widely.

It was those small simple moments, she thought, which made her fall in love with him. He was genuinely curious about things, and he always wanted to learn, which was very different from what she knew him would be. She learned that Beelzebub was like a father to him, but like Lucifer, they weren’t much of what she would describe as a good father. He molded Caliban to be a king and by the sound of it, a very ambitious and greedy king. When he was with her though, he never showed any of those qualities. She thought in the beginning, it was only for show but as time passed by, she saw that the man they all knew was different from the man she knew. 

“Caliban, why do you treat me differently?”, she asked one night she couldn’t sleep and found him roaming around as her. “You are my queen, of course I would not treat you like any other.”, he responded. This disappointed Sabrina, so without preamble, she walked away quickly and headed to her room. Having startled, Caliban followed her, “Have I said something to disappoint you, my lady?”, he asked as they walked. Sabrina just speeded her way to her room and when they reached her door, she suddenly turned around and finally answered Caliban’s question. “So that’s it, you treat me differently because i’m your queen?”. Caliban, who was surprised, took a moment to recover and to take in her question. 

“Your majesty, I --- have no practice in things like -- like this. Sure I have read about them but it’s different when you’re in it. I don’t even know what this is. The only thing that I knew from the day that I was made was that I needed to gain power and that one day I’ll be the king of Hell. And one day, you appeared and seemed so sure of yourself. So full of confidence. And that made me curious and gravitated me to you.” He took a deep breath before going on. “When I heard you took the throne, Beelzebub told me to get close to you but you. You made me feel things which I felt for the first time. I don’t know what it is, but I like it and I like being around you, being able to help you.”he confessed.

“And your quest to be a king?”, she asked after a few seconds, for didn’t know how to respond to what he just told her. He sighed and took a step towards her. “If I’m to be honest, my queen, it’s still there. I think it will always be there. But, I also don’t want to stand in your way.” He was now only one step away from her. “And Beelzebub?”, she wondered. “What of him?”, he asked her back nonchalantly. “Won’t he be disappointed?”, she replied with another question. He just smirked and said, “Oh, he already is, my lady. He thinks he can control me but I’m actually no puppet.”

Sabrina didn’t know what got into her but she took that distance between them, wrapped her arms around him and their lips met. Caliban was surprised but he recovered quickly and responded with matching intensity. Truth be told, she had been thinking about this moment if ever it will happen, but she just wasn’t sure of Caliban. When their lips parted, they both just stared at each other and they mirrored each other's curiosity. So Sabrina opened the door of her room and dragged Caliban inside with her. 

From then on, he only showed her nothing but loyalty. And one night which she didn’t even remember how it started, but they both agreed to rule hell together and get married. It seemed logical, since they both wanted it, getting married was a plus but it didn’t really concern them. They sure had their “crazy” moments, as Sabrina Spellman pointed out. But she was happy. They both were. 

In a few hours though, she might lose all of that. The life she built. The memories she created. When she told Caliban that she wanted to spend her last hours with her mortal friends, he went motionless for a while then he took a few steps back and disappeared in fire. She knew he teleported himself back in Hell and she understood why he would. She sighed and followed him.

“Caliban please, I don’t want our possibly last moments to be like this.” she said without preamble when she found him in their room sitting on the side on their bed. “Like what, my lady? You said you wanted to spend time with your mortal friends. So why don’t you?”, he stated, without even bothering to face her. She sighed again and slowly came to sit by his side. She took his hand and made him look at her. When he didn’t respond, she suddenly asked, “Remember when you asked me why I kept photos of my friends?”. This made Caliban look at her with curiosity, as if questioning her why all of a sudden she was curious about this. When he spoke however, it was the answer she gave him then. 

“You told me, it was to capture good moments. So that even when time pases and you forget, you’d always remember it because of the photo.”

She smiled. It was her exact words. “I actually wanna take one now, with you.”, she told him. This made Caliban sigh with anger. “Are you saying that your last hours are good moments to be remembered, Sabrina?”. Sabrina just smiled at him tenderly and cupped his face. “What if the moment I want to capture is the moment where I tell my husband that I’m in love with him. Where I confessed, that I was actually scared and I probably might’ve lost my head with the craziness Hell entailed if not for him. That everyday I spent with him made my days here better. And where, I wanted to thank him for ALL the memories we shared together.”

Caliban’s expression softened because of this. And he crossed the distance between their lips. When they parted, they were both gasping for air. He looked at her, there was sadness in his eyes but he smiled and said, “Sabrina Morningstar, I don’t know much about love, my lady, but with you, I know that this is what it feels to be in love. I will never love again, for no one can replace you. Like our vow on our wedding, forever united. So whatever you decide today, I will honour it, but know that I will always love you.” 

Sabrina smiled proudly and their lips met, before Caliban could deepen the kiss however, she broke away. She then conjured up a camera and took a couple of shots of the two of them. She magically developed the photos and wrote something in the back for him. While she was doing this, Caliban never let her go. After she was done, she turned to him and their lips met. “I have to go to my friends on earth, i’ll see you before the merge”, she said when their lips parted. It took him a minute to respond and then slowly let her go. 

She walked away from him so that she could teleport, but at the last moment, she turned her head back at him and whatever she saw made her run back to him. When they collided, the impact made them fall to their bed. They looked at each other and laughed. They both knew it wasn’t the first time it happened and where it usually led. When they both stopped laughing and their eyes met, she felt her heartbeat getting louder and faster. It seemed he felt it too because he crossed the distance between their lips and made love like there was no tomorrow. Except for the fact that, there’s literally, probably gonna be no tomorrow for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! and if you've seen this on IG (thecaosdiaries) and Wattpad (octobersdiary), that's me. This story was first posted there until I made this account. :) if it doesn't bother you, please leave some comments :)


End file.
